Commander Shepard Unggoy extraordinaire
by Hated Hunter
Summary: Well, there isn't much to be said about this except that Commander Shepard is and Unggoy or grunt as we like to call him. Major Cannon change to the MEverse and yes, this Unggoy is going to be a Badass. Chapter 8 holds the time line to current date. Now accepting OC submissions, Either leave them in the comments or PM me.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a fun idea that my friends gave me in a Halo/ME crossover RP in 'The Only Limit is the Power of the Mind,' A forum run by Jonas Copperwire, one of me best friends. Basically after there is a permanent peace between the covenant... or what is left of it... You know what, I'll write that part in story form.**

* * *

"_So class," _the AI teacher, Oracle, said as his avatar popped up in the middle of everyone's table, "_who can tell me the history of our current governmen_t?"

Almost every hand in the classroom went up, "Yes... Shepard," Oracle picked an unggnoy that hadn't put his hand up, "that is a strange name for and Unggnoy."

"I was orphaned in a slave attack on Mindoir," the Unggnoy known simply as Shepard explained, "my foster parents had the last name Shepard, and I adopted it."

"I see," the AI changed from being on the tables to the front of the class, "Shepard, would you like to tell the class the history of our government?"

Shepard knew that the question was an order, so he stood up, which actually made him shorter, "The history of the UEG, otherwise known as the United Earth Government, is brief. This is due to the fact that the UEG is the merging of the UNSC and Earth Alliance after the battle of Shanxi in which the dreadnought of the UNSC Nautilus entered this dimension through a prototype slipspace drive that vanished after its first use. The first meeting between the UNSC captain Markham Tianald and General Williams of the Earth Alliance was the confirmation that the Nautilus went through dimensions, and an agreement was met only a week after initial contact."

"Do you know what that agreement was called?" Oracle asked.

"It was the Copperwire agreement, in honor the AI known as Copperwire was able to draw up an agreement right before he was decommissioned for rampancy."

"Very good. Continue."

Shepard nodded, "The first contact war ended a month after the Foundation of the UEG when the Nautilus, after being refitted with new slipspace drives, preformed a slipspace jump into the turian atmosphere and the Citadel council intervened and demanded a peace between the UEG and Turian Hierarchy. The UEG was granted an embassy on the Citadel 15 years ago, and is currently the only known government that publicly uses AIs and has an embassy on the Citadel."

"Very good," Oracle said as he clapped, though it was merely for aesthetic value. A bell rang and the AI turned to the rest of the class, "Class is over for the day, make sure that you read sections 59-71 by monday. There will be a test. Class dismissed." The entire class stood up and filed out of the room, "Not you Shepard, I want to talk to you."

The uggnoy stopped before he exited and turned to face the teacher, "Is there something that you need?"

"I looked into your file, and noticed that you are transferring to Arcturus station to go into the UEG navy. Why is that?"

"Before my father and mother were farmers, they were officers in the UEG fleet," Shepard answered as he looked up at the teacher.

"I see," the AI said, "I wish you luck, you'll need it."

"Why do you say that?"

"I was a military AI before I asked to teach," Oracle responded, "I decided to have a calm life before I started going into Rampancy."

"I'm sure that I have all the luck I need," the uggnoy said shooting a smirk, even thought the AI couldn't see it, "thanks Mr. Oracle," and with that Shepard walked out of the room.

* * *

**Well, be sure to leave a comment on what you think of this story, I originally thought I would make it a parody, but now, I'm thinking about doing a full story.**

**Oh, and be sure to prepare for a badass Unggnoy, who embraces the philosophy of his race, 'When in doubt, run.'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your encouraging words to continue with this story. I'll address one of the comments I've received on each chapter at the beginning of the next one. The comment I wish to address in this chapter comes from Rongladiator. I agree that it may be more believable or better as a sangheli Shepard, but that would get rid of the comical aspect. I chose to do a Unggoy (Thank you for the spelling correction Reven207) because it is completely unthought of and a complete experiment. I believe that this story will encourage more stories of this kind in either the near or far future. Also, I believe that if your comment is made in public, so too should my response unless it has spoilers for my story.**

* * *

Rael'Zorah was on his way to the Citadel Council room to once again fight for the quarian people's embassy. It wasn't fair that a coalition of species that just turned up out of the void, uses AIs publicly, and nearly destroyed the Turian homeworld has an embassy and the didn't. Rael shook his head in frustration as he continued his mental rant, only coming back to reality when an Unggoy ran into him, "Out of my way _Grunt,_"

The Unggoywas taken back by the venom on the quarian's tongue and insulted, "No one calls me a Grunt," he said as he sent a powerful fist into the Alien's crotch.

Rael curled over and fell to the ground, "Damned... Bosh'tet," he cursed holding his crotch in pain.

"Serves you right," the grunt then picked up his bag and walked away from the scene.

After a few seconds of laying on the ground, Rael got up and looked around, "Tali?" He asked not seeing his daughter anywhere, "Tali!"

* * *

**In the viewing area of the Zakera ward spaceport:**

Tali was entranced by all of the ships that were going to and from the citadel, "It's beautiful," she said to herself as one ship in particular caught her attention. The ship seemed to be heading straight for the viewing station. No, it was going towards the viewing station.

"That ship seems to be coming awfully close," an elderly human couple said as they looked out the window.

"Attention," Avina said as her avatar popped up next to the viewing window, "The Turian frigate, _Blue star, _has lost control and is on a collision course with docking bay 3, and viewing areas 9, 10, and 11. Please walk calmly to the nearest emergency exit."

Tali was already running towards the door when a stamped of people pushed her out of the way, "Too many people, and not enough door," Tali said as she looked at the people trying to cram their way through the door."

Someone grabbed Tali's hand and pulled her away from the mob of people and into another direction, "Stay with me," the scratchy tell-tale voice of an unggoy ordered.

Tali nodded as she followed the alien.

The Unggoy lead Tali to a service entrance that the keepers used, "Three, two, one," he counted down, and a keeper came out of the entrance. He ran into the entrance and Tali followed.

The two of them emerged from the tunnels on the other side of the mass of people. There were the two elderly people from before, and the man was on the ground, "Run," the Unggoy said to Tali as he ran towards the couple.

Tali was surprised at the Alien's selflessness, and stood there watching him help the old man of the floor. She then looked to see the ship getting closer. Talk had completely forgotten about the ship and turned to run.

There was the sound of breaking glass and Tali turned to see that the frigate going through the glass and titanium beams that held the ceiling aloft. She turned back to run when a beam fell in front of her. She jumped back and ran into someone.

"I told you to run," the Unggoy from before said as a large piece of ceiling began to fall, "Hit the deck!" he shouted and started glowing blue.

Tali got down on the floor as the Unggoy put up a biotic barrier to protect them from the ceiling. He grunted as it hit the dome barrier and broke around them. More and more rubble crashed upon the barrier until the grunt couldn't hold it any longer. He dove on top of Tali and shielded her with his body as the debris fell down on them.

"Why did you help me?" Tali asked when she no longer heard crashing debris.

"I...couldn't...help...myself," the Unggoy replied through gritted teeth, "I punctured... my breather... so... could you...not talk?"

Tali gasped, "Are you all right?" She asked as she tried to turned around to look at him, but soon stopped when her movement caused the rubble around them to shift.

The Unggoy took deep calm breaths while a slight hissing could be heard.

* * *

**Three hours later.**

****Two Mgalekgolo were clearing away the rubble when they heard a hissing sound. They looked at each other and nodded. It was an Unggoy's breather that was punctured. The two began looking for the source of the sound. It took them a few minutes but they found an unconscious Unggoy with a quarian child under a large amount of rubble. They pulled out the two out and took them to the emergency responders.

Rael was on the other side of a barricade when he saw his daughter put into an ambulance. He ran towards it but was stopped by a Turian, "I'm sorry, but you can't get in, the two wounded are unconscious."

"That is my daughter!" Rael shouted as the turian closed the door to the ambulance.

"She is being taken to Huerta memorial," he responded, "you can see her there," the Turian got into the passenger seat of the ambulance and it sped away.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, one thing that caught my attention in the reviews is that I haven't referenced Shepard's age and size. Well for age, he is around 15-16 years old, pretty much an adult by Unggoy standards. And as for his height I imagine he is between 4'8" to 5'0" and that is average for Unggoy. Also I have been researching the Unggoy species to get this story as accurate as possible. If you see anything wrong please don't be afraid to yell at me in the reviews.**

Jennifer Shepard was sitting at home watching the news, "Earlier today a Turian frigate lost control of its navigation systems and crashed into the Zakera Ward docks. The number of injured and dead is still unconfirmed. There are rumors that Rael'Zorah, a quarian diplomat fighting for the right to an embassy for the Quarian people, daughter, Tali'Zorah was injured and taken to Hurta Memorial hospital."

"Shepard was suppose to be around there," Jennifer thought aloud. Her Omni-tool beeped, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Shepard residence?"

"Yes it is."

"This is Hurta Memorial Hospital-" Jennifer cut the line and ran out the door.

"If you are still alive Shepard, I will kill you..." Jennifer said as she jumped into her Sky-car.

* * *

Rael burst into the hospital and went to the front desk, "Hello," he said frantically, "I need to know which room my daughter is in."

The bored asari looked at Rael, "Fill these out," she blew a bubble with the gum she was chewing, and handed him a data-pad.

"I don't have time for this," he muttered as he filled the information sheets out.

Right as he sat down, a human burst through the doors, "Tamil, Shepard is-"

The asari looked up and nodded, "He was in the crash, I know."

"What?!"

Tamil tilted her head, "You didn't know?"

"As soon as I heard hospital I bolted, for all I knew he got into another fight with a krogan."

"Oh, that was a fun day," the asari chuckled as she remembered the first time Shepard came to Hurta.

* * *

**Three years earlier.**

Tamil was reading the extranet news blog when an emergency response team burst through the door with a krogan and an Unggoy, "Get operation room ready! These two were in a fight!"

"An operating room for the Unggoy-"

"No, for the Krogan, he has three punctured lungs and 13 broken ribs," the responder said.

Tamil looked at him with a 'WTF' face, and found a clear operating room for the Krogan, "What about the little guy?"

"I heard that!" the Unggoy shouted, "call my sister, Jennifer Shepard, Zakera apartments 800 block!"

The grunt was carted off into the other room, followed by the Krogan who was moaning in pain, "What the hell did a 3"11' Unggoy do to that krogan?"

* * *

**Present day**

"Now is not the time for remembering the past," Jennifer said as she shook Tamil, "What room is Shepard in?"

"Do you even need to any more?" Tamil responded with a small chuckle, "He is in the second room on the right."

Jennifer ran past the doors towards Shepard's room, leaving a aggravated Rael in the waiting room, "Sure, let the human walk right in..." he muttered to himself.

Shepard was lying in bed waiting for Jennifer to come and get him, "I wonder-"

The doors slid open and Jennifer came running in sobbing, "Shepard... Are you all right?"

Shepard would have raised his eyebrow if he had any, "I thought you would be strangling me by now," he joked as he sat up.

Jennifer glared at her alien step-brother, "You will get strangled...later," she then went immediately back to sobbing.

"I have to stop getting hurt when you are on your period," Shepard muttered.

Jennifer responded by slugging Shepard across the face, "Mention that again, and I will destroy you. Understand?"

"Really?" Shepard growled as he rubbed his face, "what if you knocked my mask off?"

Jennifer recoiled at the question, "I'm so sorry," she appologized as she took the rag from the table and started wiping the spot where she hit him.

'Playing you like a violin,' Shepard thought as he smiled under his mask, "Good thing I'm so forgiving," he responded slyly, "How about you get me out of this hospital and then get me the most expensive item at that fancy Turian restaurant down the street from the apartment?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Jennifer said as she jumped, "that is worth an entire month's pay!"

"I guess mom and dad are going to get a vid-call on their vacation..."

"Fine! I'll get you that meal," she stood up and walked out of the room.

"I love being me," Shepard said as he laid back on the bed.

* * *

**So, not so big reveal Unggoy are Dextro-amino acid base, just makes more sense to me than every species in the halo universe is Levo-amino, little trivia fact, I'm still trying to figure out what amino acid type Hunters would be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thank you all for your reviews, they have been enlightening as much as helpful in the creation of this story and future chapters. Whenever you guys suggest something, I will go through hell and highwater to make it work in some way shape or form. So first Review I will respond to, or Reviews are the ones that refer to the Amino acid type of Lekegolo. Thank you for that bit of Cannon information so I can go to it whenever I forget it. Then A.M.C's review about the Sangheili ground member. Of course I'm going to have one, it wouldn't be a Halo/ME crossover without one. That being said the ground teams are going to be quite a bit bigger since I'm going to utilize the covenant drop pod tech as well as other Halo tech that simply out preforms ME tech. Go ODST!  
**

Shepard got out of the bed he was in when Jennifer came in with a new set of clothing, "Put this on," she put the clothes on the desk, "I don't want your ugly butt-prints on my seats."

Shepard smiled, "That isn't what you told that Sangheili the other day," he quipped right before she went out the door.

Jennifer turned around with a look of pure horror on her face, "How did you-"

Shepard's smile turned into a look of disgust, though Jennifer couldn't see it, "You actually...?"

"Never mention this again," Jennifer begged.

"Agreed," and with that Jennifer went out the door and left Shepard to change.

"I think I'm going to walk home," he said shaking the thoughts of Jennifer somehow riding the Sangheili in the back of her car. Shepard took off the hospital gown and put on his normal clothing, _Much better, _he thought. He took a deep breath and removed the breather mask connected to the bed, then replaced it with two slim hoses that went into his nose.

Shepard breathed out as the door chime rung, "Who could it be now?" Shepard went over to the door and opened it to a familiar looking quarian.

"I believe thanks are in order for saving my daughter," he said when Shepard was silent.

_What should I do? _Shepard asked himself as he thought of his options

_Don't talk - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Your welcome__**  
**_**- - - - - -\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /  
- - - - - -(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -) - - **_You're daughter?  
- - - - - -_ **/- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -\  
(Embrace Unggoy philosophy)- - -**_ignore and walk away_**  
**

Shepard quickly closed the door to his room and cursed, "There has to be another way out," he looked at the window and smiled "Bingo was his name-O," he sung then called Jennifer.

"What do you need?"

"Meet me by the car," Shepard said and without waiting for a response hung up.

* * *

Rael was a bit insulted by the Unggoy's rudeness and knocked on the door again, "What a pain," he commented waiting for the grunt to open the door. At least until he heard the glass breaking on the other side of the door. Rael moved over a few feet and looked through the window, only to see the alien jumping off the ledge.

"What was that?" one of the doctors asked as they ran up to the room.

"I think the patient just jumped through the window," Rael said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

* * *

Shepard was falling towards the ground and leaned towards the parking garage two floors down and a block away. About two hundred feet in the air, Shepard used his biotics to slow his decent until he hit the top floor of the parking structure.

Shepard's Omni-tool rang, "Where are you!?" Jennifer yelled when he picked up.

"Which floor did you park in?"

"Three. You didn't answer my question."

"I'm at the parking structure."

"When... How... Should I even ask?"

"Depends if I can think of a funny way to put the story," Shepard replied, "just get down here."

"On my way," Jennifer promptly hung up.

Shepard got into the elevator and took it to the third floor.

When Jennifer got to the car, her brother was already leaning on the side of it, "What took you so long?"

"Shut it," she responded when she unlocked the door, "I had to deal with the aftermath of you jumping out the window."

Shepard got into the passenger seat and chuckled, "Funny story," he told her when she got in, "so, I was walking down the street towards the space station when a Quarian ran into me," he waited for Jennifer to start the car before continuing, "then he called me a 'Grunt'-"

"Ooh!" Jennifer said as she winced, "never, ever, call you a Grunt," she said as she drove out of the garage.

"I know! Anyway, so I gave him a crotch shot like I usually do and walked away."

"How many does that make?"

"Umm, around twenty," Shepard answered, "So, then a few minutes later the Turian frigate is crashing down on mine and a quarian girl's head. I save the girl and we go to the hospital. Here is the kicker, the quarian I hit was her father!"

"Wait! I think I know who the quarian you hit was," Jennifer interrupted as she put the car into auto-pilot, and opened her Omni-tool.

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Yep, all over the news," his sister answered, "'Rael'Zorah's, of the Quarian admiralty board, daughter, Tali'Zorah, was put into the hospital after a Turian frigate crashed into Zakera Ward Spaceport."

"So, I hit a political representative?"

"Yep."

"Bonus points!"

"How is that a good thing?"

"I don't like politics."

"OK then," Jennifer said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Did anything else interesting happen to you?"

"I hit a hanar for being too polite."

"Is that possible?"

"When they won't get out of your way because they got in your way... Yes, yes it is."

"Why wouldn't he get out of the way?"

"He would NOT stop apologizing to me."

"Are you sure it was a he?"

"Not at all."

Jennifer shook her head and the rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

**Well, there is the next chapter, and I think I'm having WAY too much fun writing this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Today my first review response will be to Raex. Shepard has only one name, Shepard, it is both his personal name and his family name, Shepard Shepard. It is a joke that I had for one of my ME playthroughs and I decided to share it with my readers in this story. Second will be to Zomvee, yes Jennifer is a human sadly after that last chapter she most likely won't be heard of again until Shepard gets first leave. And lastly, but definitely not least, Evlsaint93. I think I could do something like that, I already thought of a hilarious scenario.**

* * *

**Three weeks after the Frigate crash.**

Shepard got off the transport and took his first step onto Arcturus station, "Look lively ladies!" the African American drill sergeant shouted, "You will go straight to the registration office and retrieve your bunk posting and uniforms! failure to do so will result in immediate expulsion from this program. Am I clear!"

There was a mumble of "Yes" and "Sure thing's"

"I SAID! AM! I! CLEAR!"

"Yes, Sir!" the small platoon of recruits said all at once.

"Good, now get going, we don't get paid by the hour."

Immediately the group made their way towards the registration office a few blocks away from the space port.

"So, what type of soldier are you going to be?" Shepard was asked by another Unggoy.

"I am thinking of becoming a sentinel class," Shepard responded as they went through the doors.

"You a biotic?" the small, even for an Unggoy, creature asked.

"Yes. Why are you speaking like that?"

"I grew up on Omega, lived with Vorcha."

"That explains it," Shepard responded as he took a small step to the side, "I hear they are vicious."

"They are. My name Slaskin, I am going to try to be an engineer."

"Well, I wish you luck Slaskin," Shepard said as he got in line behind a pair of Sangheili twins.

"I am far more suited for command than you, brother," the paler of the two said, using her bottom mandibles to talk.

"If you were sister, I wouldn't have to be your body guard every moment of the day."

"Then how about a bet," the female replied with a smirk, "the first one to gain command of a ship wins."

"I'll agree to that, what will happen to the loser?"

"The loser will have to retire from the military."

"I hope you weren't too attached to your dreams then," the brother said, "because I will crush them as the Demon and Arbiter crushed the prophets,"and raised his fist to demonstrate the act.

"You wish," the sister replied as she pushed him, "you can't even crush a pyjak."

The brother couldn't think of a response and grunted in frustration, "We will see, sister."

Shepard raised an eye ridge and shook his head, _Sangheili, all they can think about is competition._

It wasn't long until Shepard was called by the registration officer, "Here is your uniform, basic equipment, and your room number will be on your standard issue tac-pad," the Yanme'e replied in a shrill voice, then put the tac-pad out on the desk.

_Wouldn't a Omni-tool be more efficient? _Shepard asked himself as he grabbed the Unggoy standard-Uniform, and the Tac-pad. He walked out of the registration office and put the tac-pad onto his left arm.

"_Analyzing genetic data," _the device announced once it was securely on Shepard's arm. He felt a burning sensation where the pad touched his arm, "_Analysis complete. Welcome private Shepard your room number is Dragon-three-five."_

"Thank you," he said in a confused tone.

_"Your welcome," _it responded, _"My name is AMA, I am the "dumb AI" that will be the guide for all students of the Arcturus Military Academy."_

"Alright," Shepard replied as his confusion washed away, "which way to room Dragon-three-five?"

"_If you would put on your HUD contact lenses, your Way-point will update."_

Shepard went to a bench and opened his basic equipment box. Inside was, two sets of contact lenses, a training harness and what looked to be a pistol. Shepard took one of the pairs of contacts and put them in, _"Calibrating," _appeared in his vision before the landscape flashed blue. After a few seconds Shepard's vision was back to normal and a way-point appeared, "This will be useful," he thought aloud as he followed it.

It was more exhausting than Shepard thought it would be to get to his room, fore there were no elevators in the buildings, _Getting to my room is workout, _he thought when he reached the fifth room, of the third floor, in Dragon building, "AMA, do you know who my roommate is?"

"_Searching," _AMA replied.

"There is no need for that AMA," the voice of a human replied from behind.

Shepard turned around, "My name is Shepard," he held out his hand.

"First or last name?" the human asked as he took Shepard's hand.

"Both."

"Well, I'm Karshan Larson," the redhead replied, "Engineer extraordinaire, weapon's specialist."

"Is that so?" Shepard asked as he withdrew his hand, "What have you made?"

"You hear of the new 'Energy Katana?'" Karshan replied with a smile.

"You did that?"

"The hard part was creating an ME field fine enough to keep the blade from bending," Karshan replied, "Oh, also, this is my third year here, looks like you are officially on Dragon team."

"What?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough," Karshan put his hand to the door and opened it, "My bunk is on the left, yours will be on the right."

"Thanks," Shepard responded as he walked in.

"Get to orientation before you get dropped," Karshan then laid down on the bed.

"AMA-"

"_Way-point updated. You have seven minutes. Don't forget to put your uniform on."_

Shepard's eyes widened and he put his equipment on his bed, then took his casual clothing off, and replaced it with his uniform on, completely forgetting the other person in the room. As soon as his uniform was on, Shepard looked at the corner of his HUD, _5:31 _was displayed and Shepard ran out the door.

* * *

**And that is it for this chapter. Remember to ask your questions or suggest something that I could do in the reviews and if you are lucky, I might just put it in.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, time for your next installment of CS:UE, but before that, to answer the question of Coduss, I plan on him being different levels of Badass at different times, or rather he gets progressively more badass as the story continues. Then to Es93's question. I assume that they can since there isn't anything saying that their sexual organs are any different than human's, Sangheili, and whatnot. But I know that they can't reproduce with any because the females lay eggs if I'm not mistaken, I could be wrong, but I can't look at the Wiki right now because I'm on a school computer.  
**

* * *

Shepard fell in his bed after returning to class, and looked over at Karshan's bunk. To his surprise the man wasn't sleeping in it before or after a class, "What is going on?" Shepard asked aloud as he looked around. Something wasn't right, and it wasn't Unggoy sweat that enveloped the room.

There was a sudden alarm inside of the Dragon building, "Attention, Dragon army will have a battle with Rabbit army in ten minutes!" Karshan's voice rung over the intercom, "Get those training harnesses on and get outside in three."

Shepard got up and opened his equipment box and took the training harness out. It took a little time, but Shepard got the harness on. When it was on completely it adjusted itself to Shepard's body shape and size, and changed the color of his uniform from the brown and green UEG colors, to orange and black. Shepard had little time to notice the change before he ran out of the room. He arrived outside of his assigned building last, and groaned as he got into the basic formation that the rest of Dragon army was in

Karshan looked at everyone before speaking, "I know we haven't been able to practice with our new recruits," he announced to his team, "and I know that I'm not particularly liked by many of you... I'm not going to mention any names, Seven," he smirked as he looked at one of the human soldiers that had a gold stripe going down their arms, "you know dragon style vets, so you know your duty. Get the rooks up to speed in battle. And we just might be able to pull this off. Can I get an 'Oorah!'"

"Oorah!" all the veteran Dragon soldiers said in unison.

"Good. Now rooks, I need you to step forward," Karshan ordered.

Shepard and five other children stepped forward.

"All right, Shepard and Kelling, I'm assigning you to Fire squadron," Karshan looked at Seven, "Sev, give them their duties while we run. Spartan you'll be with wing squadron. Kahoku and Collins, you'll be with scale squadron. Palnilra you're on Tail squadron with me," Karshan then took a final look at his entire team, "Dragon Army! Move out!" he shouted and started running down the street.

The rest of the army followed and the commanders of each squad pulled their rooks into position, "Fire squadron is the main attack squadron," Seven explained as they ran, "we take as many out as we can with the allotted amount of time that we have, we provide a distraction for Claw and Tail to flank them."

Shepard nodded in understanding, "Two questions," he announced, "one, where are we going to battle Rabbit army?"

"In the simulation room," Seven replied, "next question."

"What the hell is wing squadron doing?"

"Unlike the other three, Wing has a specified loadout," Seven replied, "Aerial sniper and assault,"

"So..."

"They are all equipped with jet packs and sniper-rifles."

"Why do they get rifles and all I have is this damned pistol!"

"You'll learn soon enough."

"Dragon! Stop!" Karshan yelled from the front and the entire army of 120 soldiers stopped behind him.

Shepard looked ahead of him and saw one of the biggest buildings in the station. It easily reached from the floor of the level that they were on to the ceiling a few hundred meters above them, _How big is this simulation room, _he thought as Karshan took out a card from his suit and inserted it into the slot on the door. The door opened and Dragon followed their leader inside.

When Shepard saw the inside of the building he couldn't believe what he saw. The entire simulation room went from the bottom of the station to the top and if he wasn't mistaken it looked like it curved at both the top and bottom of the station. The size was awing, and Shepard let out a gasp as he looked up, "This is nice... but why is it so big?"

"It does seem a bit wasteful," Kelling agreed.

"Shut it and draw the damn gun," Seven said as he took out his pistol and aimed in front of him.

Shepard, Kelling, and the rest of Dragon followed suit, "_Simulation start. Randomizing terrain," _AMA announced over the intercom.

In Shepard's HUD a data screen that displayed multiple sentinel load-outs. Shepard examined each load-out and decided that the Bastion load-out was best for him. Shepard's uniform changed into orange and black armor that appeared out of the ground, "What is this?" he asked as fragments of the armor attached to his body.

"This is the new armor that was developed by ONI after studying the Forerunner weapons on Requiem," Seven answered as his armor surrounded his body, "They were able to modify the weapons that we found on the Prometheans so that they not only form weapons, but when the weapons aren't being used they form armor twice as strong as the MJOLNIR armor used by John-117."

Shepard looked at the orange and black armor when it finished assembling itself on his body, "How do I draw my weapon?"

"Think," Seven replied when part of his armor came off of his armor and reassembled itself into a rifle, "In truth this armor is only an over-layer," his armor shifted to cover the hole made by the rifle, "but until you get your armor, keep your head down when switching weapons."

"Is this a live fire exercise?"

"It is, try not to die," Seven then looked over at Karshan, and sneered a little, "Fire squadron, move out!" he shouted before jumping off of the ledge that he was standing on.

Shepard was stunned by his leader, but deciding it was best to follow orders, he jumped off with the the rest of his squad.

* * *

**And I decided that this was a good enough place to stop, didn't want to make this too long, also if you get any of the references in my story, Kudos. Remember if you have any ideas pertaining to the story feel free to ask. I don't plan on being in the academy for more than a few chapters, but I will explain some stuff, such as the history of the Spartan project and limits on AIs and what-not that are bound to happen if someone like the UNSC wished a treaty with the Citadel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**There really is no point to writing a before A/N in that no one asked any questions last chapter, so straight to the story.**

* * *

Shepard Jumped off of the platform following the lead of Seven, "Distance until contact, seven hundred meters," the man said as he opened his profile. Energy wings appeared between his arms and he began gliding down altering his course towards a nearby platform. Seven then closed his profile when he got close to it. When he passed under it, the strangest thing happened, he began 'falling' up. Seven landed on his feet and revealed that the gravity of the bottom of the platform was the opposite of the gravity from the top of it.

Shepard followed Seven's example, "Why is the gravity different here?"

"We just passed through the center of the station's gravity well, if we hadn't been falling previously, we would have floated in midair," Seven explained as his gun formed in his hands, "I hope you are ready for this."

The rest of the squad landed on platforms adjacent from Seven and Shepard, "Sir, it looks like Rabbit took the middle corridor," one of the soldiers said, using his promethean vision to see through the walls, "Looks like they are using small numbers, teams of ten at most."

Seven turned towards the tunnel that lead into the center of the simulation room, "We'll attack them from the side," he announced then jumped into the tunnel.

The rest of his squad followed and prepared their weapons, _Something doesn't feel right, _Shepard thought as his boltshot appeared in his hand.

The squad arrived at the central corridor that rabbit was supposed to be falling through, "Where are they?" Seven asked his subordinate with promethean vision.

"It looks like..." the soldier stopped suddenly mid-sentence, "My vision just shut off."

"Did it run out?" Seven asked as he raised his weapon.

"No... I don't," the man screamed as he was shot by a Lightrifle round, he screamed out as his armor locked and he fell to the ground.

Shepard activated his hard light shield right before another round came at him, and bounced away. Shepard knew they were in a kill box if they couldn't get the sniper. He deactivated his shield and jumped across the corridor floating towards the other side. Shepard began to see distortions in the light and knew that was where the sniper was. Taking almost no time to aim, he fired his entire clip at the sniper.

Only a couple of his shots hit, but it was enough to make him viewable to the rest of the squad, and in a second the sniper was no longer a threat, "Good thinking Shepard," Seven said as the motion sensor became useful again, "Shit."

Shepard reached the tunnel on the other side of the corridor, when he saw his motion sensor filled with red dots, "We're surrounded," Shepard said aloud as 70 soldiers of Rabbit army surrounded his squad on both sides.

Shepard was behind the larger of the two parts of Rabbit, and came up witha crazy plan on the spot, "Hey!" He shouted as he once again jumped across the corridor, but this time he was aiming at one of Rabbit's soldiers. The soldier turned around just in time to get a charged bolt-shot to the face.

Shepard, before getting shot at, used the rabbit as a platform and pushed off, sending two more charged shots at the closest enemies. He flipped himself around and turned his shield on, ramming the next soldier into the wall and knocking him unconcious.

Seven used the distraction that Shepard created to summon a drone and begin firing on the other side of rabbit, "Barrage fire!" He ordered the rest his squad.

Shepard was able to dispatch two more Rabbits before he was shot, and his armor locked, "Damn," he said before it clamped his jaws shut,_ I guess that's it for me, _he finished in his head.

* * *

Seven's squad was able to finish the rabbit squadron fairly fast because of Shepard's distraction, but he lost over 75% of his men, "Larson, this is fire leader, we engaged 70 rabbits and took them out, but I lost more than 3/4 of my men."

"I see," Karshan replied, the background was eerily quiet, "None of the other squadrons have seen any rabbits. I don't like this."

"There is something else," Seven said, "one of my men was using Promeathean vision to locate our enemy, but it gave him false readings, he only saw ten and disn't see a cloaked sniper."

"So the rumors were true," Karshan said in a grim voice.

"What rumors?"

"One of the rabbit tech heads figured out how to not only nullify the armor powers from our armor, but also control them."

"That shouldn't be possible!" Seven shouted startling all of the men who were still conscious.

"Evidently it is," Karshan replied, "the good thing about this is that you more than likely took him out, and Rabbit is down to 3/4's strength."

"So are we," Seven replied.

"Keep doing what you do," Karshan said, "Larson out."

Seven growled after the line went dead, "Damn you, you aren't cut out to be a leader. None of are."

* * *

**So, now that this chapter is over, I can start working on the next sequence. I'm thinking that I'll skip to graduation then first leave on Elysium, that seems like a good place, then again I should probably get started on making the time line for this AU.**


	8. Time line

** Halo year 2558**

**Three months after the events of New Phoenix, a permanent alliance between former Covenant races and UNSC is reached, effectively dissolving the Covenant on July 10th. The UNSC absorbs all of the Covenant forces and begins to look for all Forerunner artifacts in the galaxy.**

**Halo year 2560**

**Two years after the the Covenant's dissolution: The Nautilus is created, using an experimental Slip-Space drive, the schematics were found underneath the crust of UNSC colony Harvest. The first attempt to use this drive is scheduled for January 10th, the anniversary of the Covenant's dissoulution**

**Mass Effect year 2157**

**The Nautilus appears over Shanxi, under attack by an unknown alien force, later known as the turians. With the mysterious appearance of the Nautilus over the planet. The tide of the battle is turned and the turians are driven away.**

**First contact between the Alliance and UNSC happens after the battle between General Williams and Captain Markham Tianald, a temporary alliance is made between the Alliance and UNSC until the end of the first contact war. It is discovered the the Nautilus's Slipspace drive has mysteriously disappeared along with any of its schematics.**

**One month after first contact with the Alliance: The UNSC, using Alliance resources, create new slip-space drives for the Nautilus along with two more frigates equipped with Slip-space and cloaking technology.**

**Two months after first contact: The UNSC with Alliance forces launch a surprise attack on the Turian home-world after discerning its location using the slipspace drives and cloaking tech, bypassing all of their orbital defense systems. After two days of battle, the Citadel council stepped in, and called for an end to the war, just before the UNSC began glassing the planet.**

**After a peace agreement with the Turian Primarch was made, The Alliance was absorbed into the UNSC, the UNSC changed into the United Earth Government or UEG. The entire galaxy feared the UEG because of its active use of AIs, and its ability to appear out of nowhere.**

**Mass Effect Year 2158**

**Mindoir is colonized, and Shepard's birth parents retire from the UEG to become farmers**

**Construction of the Arcturus academy station is begun**

**The UEG learn the potential of biotics, and begin to administer pregnant women to Eezo exposure.**

******April 14 Ashley williams is born**

******2159**

**Saren Arterius is inducted into the Specters, the youngest turian to ever do so**

**Commander Shepard Unggoy Extraordinaire is born**

**2160**

**All children with biotic potential are taken and put into the SPARTAN B program**

**Mindoir is attacked by Batarian slavers. Shepard's parents are killed, and he is adopted by two humans, John and Jane Shepard. Who have also adopted two other children, one human daughter, and another Sangheili Son**

**ONI develops a biotic drug that is used to increase biotic abilities, but is highly addictive, the color gave it the name 'Red Sand.' The formula was leaked and many people are addicted to it.**

**Blue Suns are formed by Zaeed Massani and Vido Santiogo**

**Kasumi Goto is born**

**2161**

**The UEG legalizes genetic experiments as long as they are solely for the use of the military.**

**Tali'Zorah is born**

**Jack is born**

**2162**

**Arcturus UEG Naval academy is completed. The full size is enough to fit half of the Citadel's population comfortably.**

**A survey team working for batarian entrepreneur Edan Had'dah discovers a mysterious artifact orbiting an unnamed planet near the Perseus Veil.**

**2163**

**The first experimental L1 biotic implants are used in UEG species. The Spartan program begins to get results in the training of Spartan B candidates, the project expands taking an entire 1/20th of Arcturus Academy.**

**Quarians are granted free access of any UEG territory and partial citizenship, along with ability to apply to UEG Navy academy.**

**2164**

**The first Quarian enrolls in the UEG Military academy**

**Ivor Johnstagg is sentenced to 21 years in prison for attempting to assassinate Venta Tox, the volus ambassador to the Citadel. Although Johnstagg claims to be acting on behalf of the radical human political party Eternal Earth, no connection is found and Johnstagg is diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia.**

**A failed attack by the Batarians on a inner UEG colony results in a three month war between the UEG and batarians, resulting in the victory of the UEG. War criminal, Edan Had'dah escapes imprisonment**

**2165**

**UEG continues to expand, founding more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species who recognize the Power of the UEG. In 2165 CE, the Council makes official recognition of humanity's growing power and influence in the galactic community. Humanity is granted an embassy on the Citadel, under the conditions that the Spartan Project and AIs are limited. Tension grows between UEG and Batarians because of competion for territory, as well as quarians because of the UEG uses AIs and has an embassy while the Quarians are still exiled.**

**Any future SPARTANs are outlawed, by the Poma compromise. Brought up by a Salarian politician, Named Poma Rizen  
**

**ONI is officially disbanded. Though all the funds, human personnel, and materials seemingly disappear from UEG records.**

** After an Alliance research station at Sidon is attacked, David Anderson searches for those responsible alongside Kahlee Sanders, and discovers an UEG scientist, Dr. Shu Qian, was conducting AI research along with a Batarian War criminal to unlock the secrets behind a mysterious artifact discovered near the Perseus Veil. Eventually, Anderson is assigned to work with Nihlus to track down Dr. Qian and his batarian supporter,Edan Had'dah.**

**David Anderson is named First human SPECTRE**

**2166**

**2167**

**L2 implants are created. Kaiden Alenko, one of the last Spartan Bs is among the first to recieve them.**

**Fornax is launched.**

**2168**

**Kaiden Alenko kills his commanding Officer during sparing, and becomes the unofficial leader of his group.**

**2170**

**Shepard is given L2 implants, one of the last ones to receive them**

** Yandoa, suffers catastrophic dust-form element zero exposure to its atmosphere when an Eldfell-Ashland Energy ship explodes in orbit. Many children suffer birth defects; thirty-seven biotic children are born, including Gillian Grayson.**

**L3 implants are developed after L2s are deemed to dangerous for regular soldiers in the UEG.**

**UEG begins to use ME drives for their Pelicans and other flight vehicles**

**2171**

**Batarians close their embassy after the council refuses to limit UEG colonization into the skylian verge.**

**Pope Clement XVI dies, diagnosed from old age and heart failure.**

**2172**

**Kai Leng enlists in UEG academy**

**2173**

**Kaiden Alenko officially enlists in UEG Navy.**

**The N program begins, only the elite are brought into it, Kaiden Alenko being one of the first to enter the N program.**

**David Anderson steps down from being SPECTRE to begin training UEG Elite operatives in the new N.**

**2174**

**Shepard Saves Quarian Admiral's daughter Tali'Zorah nar Rayya**

**Ashley Williams Enlists in UEG Officer's academy, under recommendation of her father, Admiral Williams.**

**Shepard enlists in UEG Naval academy. **

**2175**

**Karshan Larson, current leader of Dragon Army graduates early, along with all of his command team. Shepard recognized as the best soldier by the staff is given command over Dragon army.**

* * *

**A/N I know it has been a long time coming, but here it is the offical time line for this story, as you can see there are a lot of changes to the Mass Effect universe because of Halo's presence. If you read something that I left out please tell me so I can put it in.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, first order of business is to answer your guys' reviews! So first, I'll start with the guest review (Hate guest reviewers cause they don't have names, nothing against you I just like putting names to my readers) with his comment about Anderson being a candidate, not the first human spectre. This is true, but what is also true is that Nihlus wasn't Anderson's overseer for that mission, and Saren was, and as we know, Saren sabotaged the mission and Anderson didn't get Spectre status, because Saren hates humans. Nihlus didn't sabotage the mission, it was successful and Anderson became first Human Spectre, giving it up after a few years to start training N6s in the N program to become N7's. **

**Next review to answer will be from one of our regulars Coduss! As you can see in the description of the story, I am now accepting OC submissions for this story, allowed Spartans up to IV, any of the Halo species except for prophets, Brutes, and Prometheans, I will accept AI submissions, but will only accept the best one, and they will come in at the ME2 arc because one of the conditions that the turians help build the Normandy will be that it isn't equipped with an AI suite.**

** And Last but not least! another guest... (Seriously guys, I don't like guest reviewers, I like thanking people for good ideas, or explaining why something is the way it is, and guest is; might as well be the same guy/girl since I don't know who they are are, please make profiles! And if you already have one use it!) Your idea for a gas mask that changes his voice to be the real Shepard is simply amazing! I think it will be a variation of the Deathmask seen in ME2.**

It was Shepard's second year in the Navy academy, and he was already a commander, _Shit, _he thought as he read the order sheet over again, he looked over at Karshan who was already packing up, "How the hell did I become commander?" he asked, "I'm an Unggoy for crying out loud."

"You are the top ranked soldier on Dragon," Karshan said as he grabbed a picture of a woman off his desk and put it in his duffle bag.

"You know, I never asked," the Unggoy told Karshan as he took a deep breath, "but why did they pick you to be commander?"

"Because I never gave up," Karshan answered, "that is the same exact reason on how I got my wife to fall in love with me; inadvertently, I might add."

"You're married?"

"Since I was Nineteen," Karshan said, "She was commander of Rabbit army then, and it was before I was put into Dragon."

"You traded teams?"

"No, I worked my way up to a sub-toon leader in Rabbit three months into it. Sierra liked determination, and had respect for me, well that grew, yada yada yada, now I'm married and she's commanding officer of a ground team on Eden Prime."

"Did she get command after exiting the academy?"

"No, but she beat up a lot of people, and command was given to her after they found out what the commanding officers were trying to do to the 'fresh-meat'."

"I'm probably going to stay away from asking you what they were doing," Shepard took a deep breath and laid down on his bed.

"Good, cause I don't want to talk about it," Karshan said with a hint of anger in his voice, "So, looks like this is our last day together as commander and soldier."

"Yeah, you never gave up..." Shepard said under his breath.

Karshan put his bag next to his bed, "Shepard," he said, when the Unggoy looked at Karshan, he threw a piece of equipment at him, "It is called a hook, it will allow you to take your troops out of Armor lock when you are training, it won't work in a real battle; trust me, I've tried."

"I've never seen you use this," Shepard said as he raised an eye ridge, "why not?"

"I found that if you're troops don't expect to be thawed immediately, they won't get shot as often. So, I didn't use it as often as other commanders would."

"So, you handicap yourself in training to make your troops better?"

"I do, and it works wonders, commander," Karshan smiled as he stood up, "I have a shuttle to catch, it seems they want me to go to R&D."

"Well, the things you make are amazing," Shepard said, "Have I mentioned the wrist energy blade is awesome?" Shepard held his palm forward and a thin energy blade shot out from his gauntlet, "No one expected this when we first started using them, and you built them into Tac-pads so that it would still work during battle."

"Thanks," Karshan said, "I think they'll become standard issue now, those snipers didn't stand a chance when we figured out how to use the Promethean teleportation program."

"Oh, that was fun, I remember the look on the face of the first guy I hit with that," Shepard laughed, "we had some good battles, too bad that ends today huh?"

"Yeah, I guess that you have a long road ahead of you," the former commander said as he threw the strap of the bag over his shoulder."

"Let's hope we meet again," Shepard said as he nodded to Karshan.

"Let's hope," Karshan walked out of the room and left Shepard to think about what he would do next.

After a few minutes Shepard yawned, "First practice will be tomorrow," he said to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry about the relatively short chapter, this was pretty much a filler since I just wanted to explain some stuff but didn't have anything to actually write about since things are kinda at a standstill, just needed to get Karshan out, and Shepard as a commander, I think that Karshan will be one of the lead designers for the Normandy, not to mention that it will be UNSC frigate size is, at least in my head cannon, three to four times the size of an alliance frigate since the UNSC frigate is about half a kilometer long.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but in return for that, I wrote a pretty long battle chapter with two fights! One biotic hand to hand, the other a quick fire fight, hope you enjoy! And before we read this, let's respond to our reviewers.**

**So, a lot of you, and I truly mean a lot, want to know how Shepard took out a Krogan, well, I'll be happy to tell you in the next chapter, since this is going to be the last chapter that deals with the academy. The next chapter will be a transition chapter from Academy to soldier, and Shepard going on leave on Elysium, and as you will probably guess, he will have a War-hero background. I'll probably add it in as a bragging contest.**

Shepard sat inside the mess hall as he prepared for the battle he had with Salamander in an hour, he went over their tactics from his last encounter with them, "Hey look, it is the Unggoy commander," he heard a Sangheili say from down the table, "I bet a hundred credits that he'll piss his pants the moment he steps into the battle room."

"Nah, he won't even make it in," the human said as he laughed with the Sangheili.

Shepard looked over and saw that the two were part of Salamander, "Underestimating me is the worst mistake you'll ever make," Shepard said standing up.

"Look the pipsqueak actually has some balls," the human said as he stood up in tandem with his friend.

The two dwarfed Shepard in size, but Shepard stood his ground as he shut off his Tac-pad.

"Let's show him what real warriors can do Vince," the Sangheili said as he began glowing.

"You use L3s right?" Shepard asked as he began glowing as well, "I'm an L2, let's see who's stronger."

"You don't scare us," the human said as he prepared to charge at Shepard.

The Unggoy put his fists to the ground, stabilizing his stance as he readied himself, "You have a big ego... compensating for something?"

The human charged in anger, and Shepard easily dodged the charge, but was soon hit by a biotic shockwave from the Sangheili. Shepard went up into the air and spun around uncontrollably. He used his biotics to slow himself and fell to the ground. The human ran over and pinned Shepard, but was thrown off by a biotic throw.

"Get off me," Shepard said as he got to his feet. He jumped to the side as another shockwave came at him, "Not going to work this-" Vince had gotten up and tackled Shepard and began beating him sending punches to his face.

Shepard was dazed by the first few but threw him off again; he then looked at the Sangheili and used a biotic charge, a trick he learned from Seven before he left, and sending the larger alien flying, "How does it feel jackass," Shepard said as he turned to see Vince running at him. Shepard activated the Energy shield in his Tac-pad and jumped. He sent it into Vince's face, sending him to the ground. He rolled when he landed and turned around.

The Sangheili was already up and cracked his neck, "That all you got?"

"What the hell is going on here!"

"Commander on deck!" Someone yelled.

Shepard and his opponent stopped fighting and stood at attention.

Sgt. Johnson walked up to the two, "If you two didn't have a battle in 45 minutes I would put you in the ice room!" he shouted at them, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you on latrine duty for the next month!"

"He provoked me, Sir!" the Salamander Soldier answered.

"Is this true?" Johnson asked Shepard.

"I will accept full responsibility for this, sir." Shepard answered calmly, "I let my instincts get the best of me."

"I understand, commander Palnilra," Johnson said, "After the battle grab a scrubber and report to latrine duty, am I understood?"

"But-"

"I said, 'Am I understood!?" the Sargent shouted.

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed, Shepard, report to my office."

"Yes Sir." The two said; the Salamander commander walked away steaming, and Shepard followed Johnson to his office.

"Do you know why I gave Palnilra latrine duty?"

"No sir," Shepard answered.

"Take an educated guess."

"Because he was lying?"

"No, because he wasn't acting like a leader," Johnson told the Unggoy, "despite being a Sangheili, he still hasn't grasped the duties of command, only the privileges. You on the other hand, an Unggoy, you act on insinct and fight rather than run, reckless and atypical of your kind; but you also take responsibility for your actions. Do you understand?"

"I think so sir."

"No, you don't," Johnson sighed, "You'll figure it out one of these days."

"Am I dismissed?"

"You are."

Shepard saluted, pulled an about face and exited the office, "That was close," he thought aloud as he activated his tac-pad. There were four messages on it, one from AMA, and three from his three sub-commanders. He wrote to his subordinates, _I'm fine, we are still having a battle, get your squads suited up._

* * *

Twenty minutes later Shepard was running with his army to the battle room, "Marksman, go in first and set up a perimeter, you'll be followed by assault. Stealth after the perimeter is set, do your thing make sure to move fast, we don't want them seeing you with Promethean vision."

The three groups separated and a smaller group followed behind Shepard; they had been nicknamed the bodyguards, due to their proximity to Shepard at all times. Marksman readied to go in, they selected their load-outs and got ready. As soon as the doors opened they squad went in as soon as their armor appeared they started jumping sporadically, using the new teleport ability to get to their designated perimeter positions faster.

"Assault, deploy," Assaulter, what every one called the leader of the squadron, he ran in followed by his squad, he split it into five parts and they split up to go to their respective engagement areas.

"Stealth," Ninja, a small Kig-yar skirmisher, "We're going dark." they entered the room and didn't activate their armor until they were already falling towards the middle and once they did they turned the Active camo on, a majority of the Stealth squad was made of Skirmisher, this made the squad look like flying birds.

Shepard's small squad was the last to enter but they used the heaviest weapons, "All right time to cut the head off," he told his bodyguards as they jumped down, Shepard was using a bolt-shot, one thing that most commanders thought of as weird.

Once they were fully equipped, Shepard jumped across the square panels that hovered in the air and to the central corridor, "Ready?" his squad nodded and he jumped down the middle corridor, using his hard-light wings to glide down and avoid hitting any of the randomly spread panels.

Shepard's team used his other squads as a distraction, while they went right past the bulk of the enemy forces. The came across the scouts that Salamander usually put in the middle. Each one of them was busy watching the other corridors with Promethean vision. Which gave Shepard and his strike team a good shot at them, "Take them out silently," he whispered into his comm as he turned his wings off and began free-falling towards the first scout.

Shepard landed right on top of him and extended the plasma wrist blade driving it into the spine of the armor, causing it the armor to lock-up, "See you after the battle," Shepard told the human as he took the Promethean vision ability off his enemy's back, and surveyed the battle, "Looks like they are clumped together, pinned down by assault," Shepard tools his team, he was relatively in the dark about his team since he trained them to keep radio silence when in battle, "Perfect for a few grenades."

"Does that mean I up?" An unggoy that had about twenty grenades strapped to his chest asked.

"It does. Belnire, you go with him," he said talking to the single human in his small team, "the rest of you will come with me to take out their leadership in the back. Shepard saw that gravity shifted a few more meters down, "packs on, we're jumping the rest of the way." Shepard threw the Promethean vision off the ledge and put his jetpack back on. And jumped off the platform. The rest of his team, with exception to the two that went to help assault, followed suit jumping off the various platforms that they landed on.

They started using the Jet packs to jump platform to platform. They went one at a time, in case Salamander was smart enough to leave some snipers in the corridor they were in. It was a slow process, and it would cost Shepard men, but if his strike team went down; Dragon lost the match. This meant that he couldn't take any chances that were unnecessary. Shepard reached the corridor where Salamander's leader usually holed up. He kept himself as a last line of defense; a mistake on his part when it came to Shepard's way of thinking, "Give me the launcher."

The Sangheili nodded as he handed him the weapon that was bigger than the small commander, "Are you sure you can fire that?" he asked as Shepard looked at Shepard.

"I'm positive," Shepard pulled the trigger, and to no one's surprise, flew backwards; but the shot was true and took out a huge chunk of Salamander's reserve force.

The Skirmisher jumped behind the corridor entrance and used his light rifle to pick off any that were thrown by the explosion. while the Sangheili used his Suppressor to mow down anyone that was stupid enough to leave cover.

When Shepard got back to the corridor, he took out his trusted bolt-shot and fired with great accuracy and speed, almost matching the Sangheili's suppressor in rounds per second.

The Salamander commander rushed from cover and used a biotic charge on Shepard, but the Unggoy was prepared for it and had already charged his last shot firing at the Sangheili when he came out of his charge. It locked his armor, but not before crashing into Shepard, "Son of a bitch, you need to cut back on the ration packs."


End file.
